


Lying is the Most Fun

by apodiopsys



Category: Castle
Genre: Crossdressing, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apodiopsys/pseuds/apodiopsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kevin dresses up special to celebrate Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying is the Most Fun

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for the anonymous Halloween Ryan & Esposito drabble/fic/ficlet-athon at ryanandesposito at livejournal.

Kevin does it because it makes him feel good. He doesn’t show Javier until he’s completely ready, taking his sweet time in their bathroom. His boyfriend knocks impatiently on the door with the flat of his palm, and Kevin hears a low groan through the hardwood door. “Kev, c’mon, the night’ll be gone by the time you’re done. There’s a hum in response and he doesn’t move any faster, pulling the silky stockings up his legs and clipping them to the garter belt, smoothing them down slowly. He does it because he feels _powerful;_ similar to the way he feels when he’s in uniform, chasing down a guy with his gun out and adrenaline spiked.

He fingers the dress, form fitting so that it clings to his hips and his thighs, made of red spandex that makes his pale skin paler, glow. By now, he’s finishes, just adding and making a good thing great. The lipstick that he bought is the same as his dress: his mouth curves into an O and he stains his lips red, blotting them on a piece of tissue paper. The headband is black, fitted with red horns that stick out from his head. His shoes are black, nine inches high and ordered specially from a store online. They cost him two hundred dollars and he’s never been so satisfied with a pair of shoes in his life. It’s not difficult for him to walk in them, and when he moves out of the bathroom, done up like a street walker and ten times prettier, his boyfriend stares at him from where he’s seated at the end of the bed and says, _“Oh.”_

The cop knows what he looks like, all long legs and hips and flushed cheeks and red lips. The dress dips at the front, a v-neck that instead of showing cleavage just clings to his chest, illuminating his skin to a pale white against red spandex. He knows what Javier sees, someone who looks like his boyfriend but who is so drastically different, someone else taking over his boyfriend’s body. He doesn’t do it very often, doesn’t dress up like this. On special occasions; Halloween is one of them, gives him an excuse to do what he loves and dress like the devil. Kevin walks towards him slowly, hips ticking slowly from side to side, rhythm like a metronome. He swings one leg over his thighs and settles low in his lap, dragging his lips across his cheeks. There are no red smears on his skin from his lips. Teeth graze across the shell of his ear and he whispers, low and husky, “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

Javier sucks in a deep breath, skims his hands down his back and rests them on his hips, thumbs rubbing the bones subconsciously where they jut out. “Perfect,” he breathes, and his hands shift lower, hot and heavy on his thighs. They touch at the bare skin, between where the dress ends and the stockings start. His heart skips a beat, his breath skips too. The skin is smooth to touch and he skims his hands down the rest of his legs, callouses on his palms catching on the silk. He’s willing to be that Kevin’s legs are smooth all the way down. “Gorgeous,” Javier’s fingers slide back up, curling around his thigh. “Flawless.” His other hand cups his neck, shifts over to cup his jaw and he tips his head forward, mouthing at his cheek and nose and kissing his lips slowly, tongue dipping to lick slowly into his mouth.

He ducks his head and presses his lips to his neck, sucks a mark onto unmarked skin. His hands shift again, touching everything everywhere. They can’t stay still, dancing and pressing and exploring already known territory. He slides them down his arms, twists their fingers together and kisses the underside of his jaw, makes Kevin tip his head back and close his eyes. The world rushes, blurs, and Javier flips them over, hands settled on his ass, squeezing. He whispers in his ear, _“Mine.”_


End file.
